


Professionally Wicked Porn-writer

by vexedstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, University, porn but not porn, sexy imagery, the kind of slow burn you roast marshmallows on, too many references to porn and toys, you can make a grilled cheese with the amount of cheese I've put in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars
Summary: There’s a lot of different ways for people to deal with their stress, especially when exams are right around the corner; Chanyeol learns a new way of venting his, by reading porn written by someone who goes to the same university as him.





	Professionally Wicked Porn-writer

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt #328]
> 
> Hello, I am part of the writerholic anonymous association and my problem is I like to claim prompts thinking that I'll write something short but accidentally splurge on the word count and going overboard. Hope my prompter likes it <3 
> 
> Thank you to N for making up a wonderfully punny title because I am the worst at thinking of one and enduring my general antics about my writing process omg. Of course to C for always being a supporter of mine. Also a thank you to D (who might or might not see this lol) for letting me read my fic to her and have her laugh which reassured me a lot and lastly a huge thank you to J, my beta who is literally the MVP of this fic.
> 
> Cross posted [here~](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1303850/)

Chanyeol becomes a recluse when finals roll around.

Not that he wants to be one but given the fact he’s known as the ‘yes man’ amongst his group of friends, he’s actively avoiding them during death month because he needs his GPA to stay above 3.0.

His first and second year were filled with late nights antics and last minute essays. And as much as Chanyeol loves to have lack of sleep that is compensated with a couple cups of coffee that includes a splash of red bull (to be extra fancy!), he’s barely made it through those years without being expelled from his major.

So when Chanyeol turns up at the library computer lab early that morning, he’s turned off his phone to focus solely on studying. Lucky for him, given the time, no one in their right mind (Chanyeol aside) is actually at the library, it means he can probably get some peaceful studying before students roll in by the barrel.

When Chanyeol steps out from the elevator onto the fifth floor and walks towards the computer room, he’s actually surprised that there is indeed a student there typing away.

Sleepy and a bit out of sorts, Chanyeol somehow ends up at the table next to the other student instead of across the room. If this was a washroom, the other student would probably take an instant dislike to him, but it's not, so the male just gives him a brief glance and returns to his screen without another word.

Chanyeol places his backpack on another chair and proceeds to pull out his textbook and his notes from it, setting them on the table.

As he waits for his computer to log him in, he stretches his arms slightly and twists his torso before he straightens his back against the wheely chair. Just because he is going to be sitting all day, doesn’t excuse the fact he should have good posture while at it. That and because of the experience from the year before where his posture was so bad, he would wake up feeling incredibly sore.

Chanyeol has learned from his past mistakes unlike his friend Jongin who still enjoys going out and partying things up even though he probably has an exam the day after. Granted Jongin is really good at holding his liquor while Chanyeol, who doesn’t look like the type-being tall and all, is a lightweight. He doesn’t like the taste of alcohol either so honestly the time during which he has to study, he takes the opportunity to turn down the invitations that he would usually say yes to. Not that he wants to say yes either, it just ends up being his initial reaction towards a question directed at him.

Without helping it, Chanyeol glances at the time and makes a mental note to buy some lunch which he hopes he remembers because once he gets into his study mode he sometimes forgets to fuel his body until _way_ later in the afternoon.

Once Chanyeol is sucked into the oblivion that is theoretical mathematics (aka Pure Hell), he doesn’t notice much of the flow of students that are coming in and out of the room.

In fact the whole day he spends staring at the screen for so long that his eyes start to burn a little from the brightness of the computer.

After a while, Chanyeol takes a small break and yawns before he rolls his neck which has started to ache from bending over the screen. As he stretches, he takes this chance to glance around.

It’s about three in the afternoon and there’s a couple of other students in the computer lab with him and surprisingly, the guy who was in there this morning is still there and still furiously typing away as well.

Curiosity fills Chanyeol just a tad, because if it’s taking the whole day like that, it must be one hell of a final paper. He leans over a bit from his chair and inches closer. As his eyes focus on the letters he spots the words ‘cock’ and ‘fuck’, and Chanyeol realizes quickly that what he’s writing definitely isn’t an essay at all.

In fact, when he squints, he’s able to read a pretty explicit line of it and confirms the topic of the writing.

Definitely porn, gay porn to be exact.

  
  


Baekhyun is a ball of stress.

But really, if anyone were to talk to any student during this time, they would find that the answer would be the same. Levels of stress however is what differs between each person.

Baekhyun is one of the few that might be reaching his breaking point.

This is the result of his lack of proper learning during the semester and now he has to play catch up, which is why he’s at the computer lab so early in the morning to get things done.

However, Baekhyun is _unfortunately_ not accomplishing anything at all.

With all the pressure that is piled up on him, Baekhyun can’t even open his school’s portal website to look at the powerpoints he needs to read without a small mental breakdown.

So what is he doing instead?

_Writing fanfiction porn to relieve his stress._

It’s wonderfully helpful.

All the aggression he has towards himself for not studying earlier is put into the amount of pounding that his character is doing to his boyfriend in the story.

After a couple of years of honing his craft in between being mindfucked by pretentious philosophical nonsense at school, Baekhyun has learned to keep a deadpan straight face as he types out sentences like “ _‘More,’ he moaned as his back arched. His boyfriend complied, snapping his hips and thrusting hard into him while eliciting cries as the male grasped at the bed sheets desperately._ ”

It’s a pretty good skill given the fact that Baekhyun’s writing has gotten a bit kinkier lately with all the requests pouring in from his readers.

Baekhyun remembers when he first wrote his Porn-Without-Plot fanfic, he was screaming internally through its entirety because of how racy it was even though it was simply missionary between two characters on a bed at night.

Now he’s looking at ‘public sex under the table between two friends who are in love with each other but don’t know how to say it so they became fuck buddies instead’ kind of fics and Baekhyun realizes _wow_ , he’s really improved.

It’s funny in a way that even though Baekhyun hasn’t actually experienced the things that his characters have, but writing porn in public? Basically the same kind of thing anyways.

When another student walks into the computer lab that morning and takes a seat beside him, Baekhyun tries to control his facial expression and hopes that the guy doesn’t look too closely over what he’s writing.

But given the fact it’s finals month, it probably won’t happen since everyone is studying like their level of their slam-to-cram is proportional to how much knowledge they have in their brain from the semester.  

 _Why are finals worth so much anyways?_ Baekhyun wonders as he pushes his fingers against the keyboard a bit harder.

Really, the amount of words he’s been able to churn out just from this morning is actually quite a feat, especially since Baekhyun has always suffered from bouts of writer's block. But somehow whenever he’s under insane time constraints, his mind frees itself from the cage of statistical probability and he can think of the ‘boom boom’ without any constraints.

Sure, Baekhyun has about two papers he still needs to write, and a couple of final assignments as well before his exams, but porn comes first (no pun intended).

  
  


Chanyeol isn’t completely oblivious to the whole fanfiction fandom given the fact he’s been on tumblr during his free time, and even read some fics when a show doesn’t fulfill the story of a certain couple he loves there. (He pointedly thinks about Zuko and Katara.)

The only reason he’s surprised is the idea that someone like the guy beside him is openly writing about sex swings and whips in public without even pausing.

He tries to not be too obvious that he’s totally leering at the guy but now his curiosity has faded away into analytical observation. Given his cap that’s pulled over his pink dyed hair and obscuring his eyes, Chanyeol only sees the bottom half of his face and wonders if the student is actually younger than him especially when he seems so fresh faced.

Chanyeol pulls at his own hair when he spots the unique colour of the guy’s and wonders if his own black hair would look good in pink. He’s never really dyed his own hair to begin with but man, when someone pulls off such an exuberant colour like that it definitely peaks his interest.

However at the current moment, his interest is more peaked at the fact the porn is _well-written_.

Chanyeol actually resists the urge to fan himself a bit because of it.

Not that he’s ever told anyone, but he’s always leaned more towards porn fiction than searching pornhub for an actual video that doesn’t involve fake moaning and stereotypical looks for tops and bottoms. Finding a video like that meets his criteria is like a gem in the rough, while _good_ written porn is more like walking into a grassy plain and finding a field of flowers. The probability is just higher.

That and the fact that porn fics sometimes have legitimate storylines that results in him being incredibly invested in the star couple even though the end result is probably gratuitous as fuck.

Sex  _and feelings_? Seriously, what a deal. Fanfiction writers are amazing and while Chanyeol doesn’t know how to write something like that, he does hold a high degree of respect for those who can.

Sadly pink haired writer is apparently done with writing and goes to log off, so Chanyeol quickly scooches back onto his chair and pretends as though he wasn’t creepily reading from a distance.

As the writer goes to pack up, Chanyeol chooses to spend about an hour more to study before shuffling back to his dorm, bleary eyed and with a stomach ready to devour a meal that is akin to the size of that dildo that the guy wrote about.

  
  


Baekhyun does split his time pretty well. Especially since he’s taken an extensive class on the art of bullshitting from his friend Yixing who is a history major. As a result, he has sent in the final, otherwise known as the _only_ (because who has the time) draft of his essays barely before the deadline of his classes.

Thanks to him pushing it to the limit, there’s a strong chance that his bloodstream is possibly just replaced by energy drinks now and pure mental strength. Baekhyun’s hands are slightly shaking as he types onto the keyboard, but it’s something he’s grown used to. It’ll fade away in a couple of hours (hopefully).

On the upside for him though, is that with all the expendable energy, Baekhyun is channeling it to finally finish up that fucking update that has been nagging at him since the beginning of exam season. The problem is, with other priorities being shoved into his face, Baekhyun learns that it’s hard to match up the times when he actually wants to write, with the time that he is able to sit down and write something out. Writer’s block is the term for it and it’s a pain in his derriere.

Baekhyun wishes that, like his character, there is something else stuck up his ass instead.

But alas, Baekhyun is very much a lone wolf (totally by his own will, just for the extra clarification) and he doesn’t have time for that kind of relationship when his characters take precedence over his socializing.

He lives for writing, it’s something he’s grown to love even though he knows that in the future, his porn endeavours will probably go nowhere except maybe in the bedroom where over the years, his knowledge of personal pleasure objects have grown exponentially.

He can just picture it now; months into a relationship and as Baekhyun writes his newest fanfic, he just mentions to his significant other that if he is going to be proposed with, he would like it to be both with a cock ring instead and a golden vibrator (because he deserves to be spoiled dammit!).

Baekhyun nods with a certain conviction, cementing that idea in his brain as the shaking in his hands die down a little that he is able to type out the newest idea for another fic from that imagery.

The title? ‘Will You Merge Into Me?’

  
  


Chanyeol feels ready for his exam tomorrow but still, he goes to the library to study some more because he can’t take any chances. He needs to pass the exam, so he won’t get dropped out from the course and it’s a lot of pressure banking on an exam that only has about thirty-five questions total, each worth two marks.

He tries not to dwell over that fact too much, otherwise he’s pretty sure he’ll start stress crying. Sadly, it’s happened before. Plus given how he’s not even alone in the computer room, he’d really like to not embarrass himself either.

Surprisingly, there’s only one person in there with him and that’s the writer guy.

When Chanyeol walks by him as the student is speedily typing on the keyboard, he spots an underlined sentence at the top of the page and realizes quickly it’s a title. Upon further scrutiny, Chanyeol confirms once more that it’s definitely porn again.

Curiosity spikes, more so than the last time he happened to see explicit words on the guy’s screen.

Instead of studying like he’s supposed to, Chanyeol takes the chance to search up the fandom and the fic writers that revolve around it.

Instantly he’s given a masterlist on tumblr and with some skimming Chanyeol tries to search for a said fic this guy has probably posted but his findings are for naught. But he doesn’t even know what username to look for specifically which is why his search soon turns into something more like binge reading.

So Chanyeol is stressed and now he’s procrastinating; sounds about right.

Chanyeol rationalizes with himself that he can just regret what he’s doing later on at midnight when he’s cramming for the next day since his exam is in the afternoon anyways.

  
  


Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. But he never knows what he’s doing on a regular basis so at least it's not a _new_ thing.

He’s writing, he can’t make sense of what he’s writing but at least words are coming out from him at a high speed and he’s so close to finishing this fic that has been on his mind since a few days ago. This must be some kind of record for him.

In the end, Baekhyun is proud of himself even though he’ll probably never read over his own work because of how cringe-worthy it must actually be. (Readers like it though, so it must not be totally wrong.)

As Baekhyun takes a small break from his writing, he glances around the computer room and sees he’s not alone anymore and that there’s someone who is sitting hunched nearby. He looks at the guy’s screen since it's right in his line of sight and raises his brow when he sees it’s a wall of text on a website he recognizes very well, since he always has to navigate it when he’s posting a new story.

“Reading anything good?” Baekhyun asks breaking the quiet hum of the air conditioner that is running.

The guy nearly jumps out from his seat, hand smacking against the screen as if he could cover the whole thing. With the size of his hand, he does succeed in covering some of it.

Baekhyun snorts out a laugh when he sees just how the guy seems a bit guilty being caught reading something like that.

He clears his throat before swivelling his chair to face Baekhyun. “...I guess?”

Baekhyun smiles brightly at him. “I’m not judging, I mean I write some myself.”

“I know-” he pauses with wide eyes. “Wait, no, I just saw you were writing something one day and... I think I’m going to stop before I make a bigger fool of myself.”

“Hm, does this make you my fan then?”

The guy blinks, seemingly unable to process what is just said. “What?”

“Are you _naughty_ too?”

There’s a longer pause this time and eventually the ears of the guy turns slightly red. Baekhyun starts to feel slightly bad for teasing him like that and just pats him on the back. Truthfully, Baekhyun’s never this straightforward but for some reason he just couldn’t stop the things that were coming out of his mouth, as if they have a mind of its own. There’s a possibility right now that he’s channelling the character he’s been writing about just minutes before, but really, who knows?

“I’m joking, and also I’m Baekhyun.”

The guy sits back onto his chair and nods softly. “I’m Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun wishes that their conversation can continue on but Chanyeol sputters something about having to study and he turns back to his screen, adamantly closing the screen of the fic site and turning away from him.

He learns that despite his tall stature, Chanyeol seems a bit shy and seeing as it's still exam season, Baekhyun is sure there will be another chance they’ll be talking once again.

Especially when they have something in common: porn.

  
  


Chanyeol finally learns said fic writer’s name and privately in the comfort of his own home without someone lurking over his shoulder (aka Baekhyun) that he’s able to do a bit of recon. In other words he tries to input keywords to see if can find the fics that belong to him. Eventually google does him justice and he figures out Baekhyun’s username is ‘hyunnybuns’.

Chanyeol laughs a bit at how cute it is but grows quiet when he realizes that within the fandom, Baekhyun is surprisingly popular with thousands of kudos and comments on his stories. Scrolling through his profile, he notices the kind of humour that this guy has, and appreciate the subtlety of puns that he surrounds himself with given the titles of the fics he has.

When Chanyeol starts to read one of the stories he has clicked on random, he’s surprised and half way through, he realizes the possibility that he’s read this before too. In fact he’s pretty sure one of the lines influenced a very raunchy dream he once had a few months back.

He flushes, embarrassed by the memory and continues to read on.

Other than the fact Baekhyun’s stories do focus on well, porn, the characters are really well done. In fact, so much so that Chanyeol starts to root for them even though their goal is just to elevate from fuck buddies to fuck boyfriends.

And he’s pretty sure he ends up feeling a whole lot more (he literally grasps his chest because of all the cuteness) when they just hug each other after a tear filled confession as opposed to the scene just a few moments ago where they did the slip n’ slide on leather in the back of a car.

A few fanfics later and Chanyeol has realized he really likes Baekhyun’s writing and lowkey subscribes to him just, you know, to keep up with the updates. Does this count as stalking yet? Chanyeol really hopes not.

But he’s pretty sure if (probably when) he sees Baekhyun again, he won’t be able to get out of his head the fact that Baekhyun has an incredibly kinky mind.

No wonder the writer asked him if he was naughty.

He has an answer to that question now but he’s definitely not going to tell Baekhyun that.

  
  


Baekhyun finds himself waiting for Chanyeol to walk through the door of the computer lab, as he legit takes the chance to study this time instead of writing like he usually is.

When Chanyeol finally comes though, Baekhyun whips his head towards his computer screen and pretends like he wasn’t actually anticipating his entrance or something.

He’s pretty sure though his expectancy of the other’s arrival is stemmed from more curiosity than anything, and a sense of comradery over _Ye Ol’ Bow Chicka Wow Wow_.

Baekhyun is mentally laughing to himself at the thought.

His mind suddenly thinks of someone telling him he’s a fucking loser. He’s pretty sure it has the voice of one his friends, but he can’t be too sure. Either that or his self deprecating humour is returning tenfold this exam month.

They’re right though, whoever it is.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Baekhyun says glancing up with an expressionless face even though inside he’s reprimanding himself because of all the encounters he’s ever written in his fics, he had to go with something that was subpar and probably 2014-esque.

Chanyeol nods, a bit awkwardly, and Baekhyun squints a bit because he’s pretty sure he can see a blush in his cheeks.

 _Oh, how cute_.

Baekhyun suddenly has an urge to feed Chanyeol strawberries covered in whipped cream for some reason. He ignores it and tries to continue the conversation.

“What are you studying for this time?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol sighs softly, placing the stacked books on the table and taking a seat. “My chemistry nomance.”

Baekhyun snorts and puts his fist up to Chanyeol for the pun. “High school never prepares us for the shit we have to learn in college.”

Chanyeol reaches over to answer Baekhyun’s fist bump. The conversation unfortunately dies down after that because as much as Baekhyun would love this to turn into something straight from those horribly cliche preteen novels that young children are exposed to instead of the world that is fanfiction, he needs to study and face reality.

He is not blessed with the ability to pass his tests without the necessary cramming unlike a couple of his friends who never study even during college, so he here’s doing what he needs to be done.

Baekhyun grumbles to himself. His friend Jongdae (a business major) never even sets foot into the library because he doesn’t need to and it irks him to no end.

Rolling his eyes, he makes a mental note to himself that after an hour of studying, he’ll dedicate that time to write and as his eyes drift towards Chanyeol, he thinks he’ll try and strike up a conversation with him too.

Now however, he needs to set the plan in action.

  
  


Chanyeol grows more aware of how he moves because of the fact that Baekhyun was near him and acknowledged him right away when he walked into the computer lab. He’s a bit more clumsy, typing out the wrong words even though the accuracy of his keyboard typing is usually quite high. When he sneezes, he tries not to be so loud just in case it ends up bothering Baekhyun. In general, he’s a bit of a mess when his eyes can’t even focus on the words on the screen before him.

He’s experienced this before, when he was younger and he happened to end up sitting next to a really cute person beside him on the bus and was hyper aware of the heat that was giving off that person. It didn’t end well when Chanyeol eventually had to get off the bus and do the awkward shuffle past the person beside him and his hand went where no hand should have gone before a third date.

Chanyeol cringes at the memory and tries to will away the embarrassment before he falls into a spiral of self-loathing.

“Studying just not working today?” a voice questions him, and Chanyeol doesn’t turn, at least not yet because he hasn’t even had the time to prepare for a response so he nods. He really needs to up his talking game.

Baekhyun swivels his chair towards Chanyeol and rolls over to pat him on the back and it's only then that he turns around.

Huh, interesting, Baekhyun is sort of short even when they’re sitting too. The image soothes him, because even though Baekhyun is well versed in the arts of Seduction, he’s not that intimidating at all. He’s an actual person and it’s a nice thought.

It’s only when Chanyeol’s stomach chooses to growl then that he realizes he didn’t have much of a breakfast this morning and he sighs.

Baekhyun glances down at his chest and then back up to his eyes. Chanyeol tries not to feel as though he’s been checked out.

“I didn’t eat today,” he replies to the look, compelled to say something at least.

Baekhyun blinks. “Well we should get food then.”

“...We?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes, because I’m coming with you.”

“I-alright.”

It’s awkward as the two wait for the elevator to come up. Granted, Chanyeol is sure it’s more awkward on his side than Baekhyun’s because he’s just standing there all sauve, scrolling through his phone with his other hand’s casually placed in his pocket. He’s wearing only a plain shirt and even then, Chanyeol is sure if he met Baekhyun on the sidewalk somewhere he’d think he was a model.

Maybe he’s staring too hard without even knowing it because once the two enter the elevator and Chanyeol reaches over to press the button to go to the main floor, Baekhyun smiles at him.

“You know, if you wanted my number you could have just asked.”

Chanyeol blinks, because how is he going to explain that it isn’t his intention at all and it never occurred to him to ask for that but then again, he guesses that having Baekhyun’s number isn’t a bad thing either right? (He hopes.)

So he hands over his phone to Baekhyun and watches him type in his number before giving it back to him.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says, somehow shy now over the interaction.

“No problem,” Baekhyun answers back and as they walk towards the building where the food court is, he turns towards Chanyeol. “Wanna go for some noodles?”

The taller of the two nods and after a while later when they finally get food, somehow it's easier to converse with one another. Probably because now there’s a barrier of bowls between them and when there’s awkward silences, Chanyeol can just aggressively slurp his noodles to fill the empty void.

Chanyeol learns, through observing and, well, talking to Baekhyun that he has a very sunny personality. In fact, he doesn’t seem to mind that Chanyeol is just letting him ramble away and the conversation has switched topics about six times now in the span of an hour. The third topic especially though sort of slapped Chanyeol metaphorically out of nowhere when Baekhyun breached the concept of nipple clamps, and his new latest fic that would feature it. Chanyeol chokes on his noodles in response to that conversation, Baekhyun quickly whips out his phone to record it so that he could and quote “use it for future reference”.

Apparently now that Baekhyun definitely knows that Chanyeol reads his stories, it’s basically a free for all for him as he soon slips another idea he’s been thinking of and lets him know that it is indeed a secret between them.

Chanyeol humours him, granted, it's not like he really has anyone to tell. Like how does someone explain to their friend that they read porn fics from an acquaintance at school, when they’re stressed? It’s bound to be an awkward conversation, and knowing his group of friends, he’d be teased endlessly for it since they don’t exactly understand the whole fandom mentality.

When will the day come when it’s normalized? There’s crazy ass sport fans that’s easily accepted, why not this? Chanyeol doesn’t push his thoughts past this because he knows he’ll grow irritated at the world and other humans.

When Chanyeol realizes however, during their conversation that a few hours have already passed, he doesn’t mind so much. He knows that he won’t be able to study as much as he likes but being able to talk to Baekhyun, he thinks he can sacrifice his time for this.

In fact, just seeing Baekhyun smile, he definitely knows it’s worth it.

(He’ll just procrastinate his stress until tonight when he’ll be fighting back the urge to sleep.)

  
  


See the problem is, when Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his number, he neglected to send a text to himself so that he would have Chanyeol’s number in return. He tried to act all cool and confident back there and now he’s stuck and waiting impatiently for Chanyeol to text him at some point.

It’s only been a day too, so Baekhyun doesn’t want to rush him or anything but seriously, how busy can that guy be?

Baekhyun soon finds himself writing more to not think about this predicament.

Seriously, this is why he needs to read more than he writes because he’s pretty sure he can pick up some tips and tricks from romance writers he knows if he just applies the situations used in fics that aren’t his own (which usually involves some sort of foreplay and in real life that’s a no-no).

Eventually the search for a sweet fluff fic soon turns to google researching and now he’s reading through a stupid wikihow article on how to flirt and he realizes he is an amateur. He has achieved none of the steps listed out for him and he’s pretty sure he has also made a fool of himself in the process in front of Chanyeol.

Regret is brimming inside of him right now and just as he contemplates his life options of living the rest of his life as a bagel (because there’s a gaping hole inside of him), his phone chirps with the tone of a new message.

Baekhyun practically launches himself onto his bed where his phone lays, from his position at his desk and in turn accidentally vaults his phone off the bed due to the trajectory of his bounce and watches it skid across the floor.

His heart is beating so fast as he tries to calmly get his phone and hopes the screen isn’t cracked from that little endeavour. It isn’t luckily, and Baekhyun unlocks his phone to see a message from an unknown number.

When he opens it, he sees that it simply reads ‘hi’.

Did Baekhyun really risk the life of his precious phone for this?

However he knows since it's unknown, there’s only one person who could have sent this so he sends a ‘hello’ back with a cute emoticon because you know, gotta have some _personality_. Nevermind the fact he spends an extra minute or two just trying to decide which emoticon to use.

In the time span that Baekhyun waits for a response back, he contemplates a very elaborate love story between him and Chanyeol, except he has to stop himself before he thinks about doing the mattress throwdown with him despite the fact the plot of their real life story has not even progressed yet.

He’s not even going out with Chanyeol right now, what is he doing?

 _Too much smut_. Baekhyun thinks to himself and makes a silent note to just chill on writing that porn and go write some straight (ha-not straight technically) fluff.

When Chanyeol asks him to go out to a cafe a few minutes later, Baekhyun stands up quickly and his phone slips out of his hand in surprise as if the phone knew how excited Baekhyun is and is in the process of jumping ship.

The writer reaches for his phone (again) and sees that this time there’s a small microscopic crack on the corner.

Just seconds before he’d be quite upset over that but, in fact due to this new development, all he can think about is the fact he’s now has a date and it's clouded over his rational train of thought. There’s a brief moment where he literally lifts up his phone into the air and reenacts the scene from lion king before he quickly texts Chanyeol back and sends probably one extra emoticon than what’s the societal norm.

He’ll just think about the one-over-the-limit-emoticon late at night when he’s not sleeping because he’ll be dwelling on the thought of their future date, feeling the same butterflies in his stomach just like his younger days when he was a child because the next day the class was going on a trip to the zoo.

The countdown to Date-Day will now commence.

  


When Chanyeol enters the cafe and sees Baekhyun wearing a nice looking shirt and a tie, he finds out that maybe he should have been more explicit in his text because he’s about eighty-five percent sure Baekhyun thinks they’re on a date when Chanyeol’s aim is just to study together.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to even spot him, but given the fact his height just ends up giving away his position real fast, Chanyeol has no choice but to walk over, severely underdressed in comparison.

When Chanyeol reaches the table, he takes a seat in front of Baekhyun who just smiles at him brightly.

“I didn’t know what you liked in your coffee, so I just ordered an iced americano, is that okay?” he asks him.

Chanyeol nods. “Thanks, I’m good with that.”

There’s a pause after this and Chanyeol could feel himself going into a cold sweat, as he tries to figure out what to say.

“...You look nice today,” he finally says and Baekhyun sort of just tugs on his shirt in question.

“It’s nothing. Just something I quickly put together.”

Right, because he can probably get that kind of colour coordination just from grabbing things from his closet. Chanyeol isn’t dense, he doesn’t study clothing that much, but it's so easy to tell it wasn’t something that Baekhyun had just thrown together.

He doesn’t say anything else to that though and appreciates the effort that Baekhyun has put in. It’s sort of flattering even if this whole interaction has been a bit confusing. He knows that the two had a lovely time when they both went to eat some food at the cafeteria in university, but Chanyeol hasn’t expected Baekhyun to take that much of a liking to him so it’s not like he minds at all if this study session would turn into a date.

When Baekhyun’s name is called for the order drinks, he walks over to grab them and Chanyeol watches him walk away, taking the chance of him being alone to just fix his hair a bit before the drinks arrive.

As Baekhyun slides back into the chair with a brighter smile on his face, Chanyeol smiles back, feeling a sense of giddiness arise when he sees the other’s grin.

His eyes however, soon direct towards what Baekhyun is drinking and his mouth opens before his brain has a chance to stop him.

“Hey, you like the same drink as the one from your story,” Chanyeol notes.

Baekhyun raises a brow as he takes a sip from the said drink. “Oh, seems like you definitely pay attention to my fics then.”

Chanyeol wiggles his head in a way that says ‘yeah I guess’, not wanting to act overzealous because how embarrassing would it be if he suddenly admits to the fact he remembers this one scene in particular where the couple finally gets together and kisses so innocently that Chanyeol literally had to step away for a second to just muffle his scream into his pillow.

“Well I draw from real life scenarios a lot. My characters are usually a mash of myself and there are some plot points that have happened to me before.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers and then tilts his head at Chanyeol coyly. “Want to find out which parts are true?”

When Baekhyun winks at him, Chanyeol’s kneejerk reaction with his hands flailing only tips over his coffee and onto his date before him.

He swears and stands up to grab tissues for Baekhyun, coming back with an apology and a pile of the tissues.

Baekhyun laughs and it’s bright and an enigma to him that makes Chanyeol freeze in place even as Baekhyun takes the tissues from him to start to dab away at the stain that’s slowly starting to form on his shirt.

In that moment there’s a soft click in his mind, nothing too earth shattering, more like when you’re about to jump off a diving board and prepare yourself before doing so, a pure instant of just ‘fuck it’ before taking that dive.

As if there used to be a bubble surrounding Chanyeol and now that bubble is gone from the dive and he’s out in the world with no idea what to do except to enjoy that view right in front of him (which he does).

  
  


The date goes as well as one could hope. Aside from the mishap which was quite funny, Baekhyun has a wonderful time with Chanyeol.

It’s somehow natural even though for some reason when he’s around the taller student, the filter from his words are gone and he always has the urge to tease him.

Is it because he has grown to find Chanyeol’s reactions really cute? Possibly.

Does this raise the question that he may be a sadist? Possibly.

Maybe it’s time to take that BDSM test online, just for kicks.

Now that Baekhyun has something new to contemplate, he finds himself drifting off into his imagination more than before and man, that’s most likely going to be a problem when he goes to take his final exam.

Because when he looks at the first page of his exam and realize just how fucked he really is, his mind is just going to provide him useless (but steamy) images to distract him from the fact he knows nothing at all. It’s a nice alternative to pass the time but not during an exam, because he should be able to focus on the 25% chance he might have on getting a question right even if it ends up being completely up to fate and the guess method.

The biggest problem for him is the fact he sucks at guessing but at the very least he tries and while the thought should count, it just screws him over in an exam.

So instead of dwelling on his somewhat lewd thoughts, he pours his energy into studying his ass off. He only hopes that it pays off because he remembers the time that he had taken a class and tried his best to study only to completely fail the final exam resulting in overall failure because the questions were completely irrelevant to the things he learned.

Anyways, Baekhyun isn’t still angry about that even though it’s been two years. Of course he isn’t because he’s a better person than that.

The fact that he’s practically pushing the tip of his pen through the page of his notebook has nothing to do with his resentfulness, not at all.

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun shakes his head and imagines a balloon expanding and deflating as he tries to calm down. It helps and soon enough he’s back to focusing. His train of thought disappearing when he crams his head full of the nonsense that he will most definitely forget after his exam.

Two more years, two more years till Baekhyun can just waste his life away going to interviews and trying to find a job as a stressed millennial because the housing market is too high and he’s basically going to be paying off his student debt till the day he dies.

  
  


There’s a special kind of person who can walk out of an exam and feel really confident about themselves, especially in a university setting. It’s not Chanyeol. It’s never Chanyeol who feels like that.

All he really wants to do now is just to find the nearest bakery and eat till the point he stops feeling the void that’s in his soul right now.

Honestly university is basically a setting in which they steal a student’s money under the guise of ‘education’ while providing them with professors who don’t do the best job of teaching them the material--which only forces a student to spend more money to buy textbooks. It’s an endless cycle that only makes Chanyeol equally bitter and tired.

After the bakery binge, Chanyeol will probably just sleep for a week (in between intervals of reading binges). He deserves it after all and he always sleeps like a baby after he has a good cry about his grades.

Is this a regular thing for Chanyeol? There’s a high possibility but it’s not like he’ll ever admit it.

So when he receives Baekhyun’s text in the midst of eating a croissant and gathering tears in his eyes, he quickly swallows the half eaten piece he has in his mouth and even though it's not as if it’s a phone call, he tries to compose himself nonetheless by wiping said tears away.

It’s actually a good thing that Chanyeol made that decision because when he reads Baekhyun’s text, he snorts so hard, he actually chokes a little bit on his own spit. He hopes that no one saw that but when he spots a girl sitting near him hiding behind her computer screen with her shoulders shaking silently, he’s pretty sure she noticed, or she is reading something really funny.

‘what do you say about roasting some marshmallows with me over a bonfire created by my notes?’

Chanyeol doesn’t waste any time texting back because it's marshmallows and he fucking loves them, also yes, there is Baekhyun in that deal too and sends a quick confirmation with a full grin emoticon.

Not only does this fulfill Chanyeol’s need for a sugar rush but seeing someone who’s probably on the same wavelength as him will probably help him cope through the mutual bonding of becoming a pyromaniac.

  
  


When Baekhyun says bonfire, he’s lying because he doesn’t even have that many notes to begin with. (He’s the worst note taker, opting to scroll through his fics and answering to readers’ comments during class than actually writing important things down.)

There’s a pause as the last page out of the fifteen that he has burns away to a crisp, with Chanyeol still holding an unopened bag of marshmallows in his hands.

“This was anticlimactic,” the taller of the two comments.

Baekhyun side eyes him with a raise of his brow. “You know what never isn’t when it _comes_ to me?”

Chanyeol coughs, looking away from Baekhyun’s prying eyes and opens the bag to stuff a jumbo sized marshmallow into his mouth, chewing quickly.

There’s a moment where he’s thinking that he’s probably pushing it again but literally cannot help it because now it seems like Chanyeol is reviving the craze of chubby bunny and he just wants to pinch his cheeks so badly.

Baekhyun considers his probable sadistic tendencies once more and tells his hyperactive like puppy brain to chill and so he changes the topic before you know, his daydreams become actual predictions of things he would do to Chanyeol.

Seriously, not everyone has been sexually awakened just like him. Baekhyun needs to get this through his thick head.

After a few seconds of watching Chanyeol struggle with chewing the sugar fluffs and swallowing them, Baekhyun tilts his head.

“Are you exams finished then?” he asks him.

Chanyeol nods. “Powered through my last one today.”

Baekhyun sighs softly. “Lucky you, I still have one tomorrow and it’s at eight in the morning too.”

Chanyeol winces sympathetically. “Always the worst times for exams, but hey after you’re finished…” he trails off a bit.

Baekhyun steps close to him, confused but curious. “When I’m finished?” he prompts.

“Do you wanna have dinner together?” Chanyeol asks a bit shy, as he looks at the ground.

Baekhyun doesn’t expect this honestly. He’s sure that he’d be the one asking Chanyeol first ever since their whole cafe date but the question of course sparks a little flame in Baekhyun and he knows he can’t miss this chance to tease him.

Baekhyun smiles mischievously at Chanyeol as his mind drifts to the perfect response fuelled by the ideas that were ingrained in his mind from all the fanfic readings that he’s done so far. “Well just so you know I always have four courses during supper; appetizer, main course, dessert, and intercourse.”

Chanyeol is done eating the marshmallows but that doesn’t stop him from choking when he hears what the pink haired male has to say.

Baekhyun laughs and nudges him in a joking (but also not if Chanyeol feels the same way) manner.

In response, Chanyeol just mentions something about texting him the details of the dinner and speeds off from the now dying bonfire with a wave of his hand.

Baekhyun considers how Chanyeol doesn’t outright deny or take back the invitation even after he says it which means he’s used to him saying outrageous things like that or there’s a strong chance he likes him.

Either way, Baekhyun is more than happy about the development.

 _Achievement Unlocked!_ His mind supplies for him.

  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t realize how awkward he can come off as until he’s interacted with Baekhyun. Granted there are times when they have a perfectly normal conversation and then Baekhyun just swerves and hits him with a curve ball. It ends up leaving him embarrassed and suffering throughout the entire day because his brain likes to overthink every interaction he’s had with the bubblegum prince porn writer because there’s a highkey chance that yeah, he likes him.

He, of course, doesn’t really get where his confidence comes from to even ask Baekhyun on that date but now here he is, dressed a whole lot better the first time they had their unofficial outing together. Chanyeol is also really prepared for the possibility of them ‘going steady’ so to say as he stands near the ambiguously shaped statue they have in their university and he’s probably spending too much time analyzing the type of stone they used while he waits for Baekhyun.

When said person finally appears a few minutes later though, Chanyeol feels a bit winded. Could be because of the cold, could also be because Baekhyun looks suave with his hair brushed back and his jacket flaps flowing behind him with a scarf uselessly hanging around his neck and not aiding to keep him warm at all. He’s styled as if he’s a runway model and there’s a slight moment that Chanyeol thinks he’s out of Baekhyun’s league.

That is until Chanyeol realizes his own self love once again and reestablishes his self worth.

“You look like you’re the next Goblin,” Chanyeol says and said person he compliments just snorts.

“Are you sure that isn’t you?” Baekhyun shoots back at him and smiles.

“Maybe I’ll be the bride instead,” he says and then pauses because now Baekhyun is looking at him a bit slyly.

“Already proposing at this point? That’s new.”

Chanyeol panics. “I didn’t mean-”

Baekhyun shoves him teasingly. “Come on hubby, let’s go our date.”

Chanyeol can feel his cheeks heat up. He guesses even if the weather is colder, so long as he’s with Baekhyun, he’ll feel warm for sure.

  
  


Baekhyun likes things that start with C. Candles, cats, cocks, crocs, Chanyeol, and most importantly cake.

So he’s definitely happy at the moment as he sits in front of this really adorable strawberry shortcake at this quaint bakery that Chanyeol brings him to. The atmosphere and desserts have a sort of ambiance that he needs to capture on his phone and as he’s trying to take pictures of said cake, he discreetly takes one of Chanyeol too when he’s not looking. (The picture, he studies later on, gives off such a boyfriend vibe that it melts Baekhyun a little bit. If only it doesn't come off as creepy at this stage, he’d probably post it on instagram already.)

There’s a lot of things going for him and Baekhyun is just so content with the current situation, as if his own cute romcom has manifested from his fics and into his life.

Like okay, frosting on his lips? Chanyeol doesn’t brush it off with his finger lovingly like in movies but does give him a napkin for it. Because of that interaction, their fingers touching briefly and that definitely counts as a heart fluttering moment.

Maybe because now it’s not just like ‘friends’ going out together, but something more.

Baekhyun can hardly contain his smile when Chanyeol laughs at something he says.

The whole thing of course, is a bit surreal considering just how they got to know each other in the first place.

“So now that we’re on dessert, will I be getting that last course too?” Baekhyun asks teasingly.

Chanyeol, in the middle of eating his own cake (chocolate fudge), swallows in slight pain and his brows shoot up so high, it's now hidden under his bangs.

“Uh-” Chanyeol pauses and takes an extra moment to wipe his mouth and then drink his water before answering him. “...I guess?”

Baekhyun doesn’t expect this response and he feels his cheeks heat up but then again neither does Chanyeol because the taller male seems to wilt away after he utters those words.

“Wait, what?”

“I didn’t mean-”

“But you did,” Baekhyun interrupts, his voice strong despite how his heart beats a little too quickly. “You like to deny everything don’t you?”

Chanyeol looks at his dish, pushing some crumbs around with his fork. “Not everything...” he admits. “And at some point, when we know each other even more, we’ll talk about it.”

It’s not an answer that Baekhyun expects but oddly enough, because of the way Chanyeol has said it with an idea of a future kind of a talk, it's like seeing a cute baby animal and going ‘oh my heart-’, that kind of feeling.

Baekhyun stuffs a whole strawberry into his mouth to stop from doing something ridiculous like dramatically pushing his chair back to stand up and profess to Chanyeol and bakery with some long winded speech about how the stars haven’t twinkled as brightly until he met him and only now can he truly see how colourful life is.

Instead, it's just a simple tap of his shoe to the side of Chanyeol’s who taps back.

(Afterwards, the whole date inspires the most fluffiest fic that Baekhyun pulls out of his ass in under three hours with the biggest grin on his face.)

  
  


There is no awkward morning hide and seek with clothing and nothing about finding limbs that doesn’t belong to Chanyeol.

Basically there is no sims-esque woo hoo moment, and the only thing that Chanyeol regrets is actually saying yes to the possibility of that (inter)course because it was probably too soon. Especially because it isn’t as if they were two characters in a porn-without-plot fic. (Chanyeol likes to believe they have a plotline.)

However because he said it, he was able to see Baekhyun turn a lovely shade of pink. Turns out the porn writer can’t take the things he dishes out, who knew?

But then again, Chanyeol literally got giddy yesterday because they held hands on the way back to the university, and like okay, that long winded description used to describe the mushy and romantic parts in the fic? _He understands_.

Reaching over to his bedside, he grabs his phone and unlocks it ignoring all the other notifications he’s gotten to see one from Baekhyun.

He’s not even coherent yet with drowsiness still plaguing his mind but seeing the writer’s name makes his day already.

Sending a quick ‘good morning’ back with an accompanying smiley face, Chanyeol finally lifts himself from the warm embrace of the bed while highkey thinking of a different kind of embrace he would like with a certain someone. It dawns on him that with exams done and gone, he actually has time to sleep more so as quickly as he sits up, he sinks down into the folds of his blankets again and creates a cocoon before he scrolls through his phone.

He’s lying about sleeping because it's just an excuse at this point because he’s awake and since Baekhyun is awake like him, he can browse all the things he missed and talk to him too. It’s a win-win since there’s a strong chance he’ll take a nap later on anyways.

He ignores the number of notifications on facebook, knowing it's probably from study groups he’s joined throughout the year and probably updates about his friends and their activities. He even bypasses his kakao (which is one of the first apps he checks regularly) to go straight into his email to see if there’s new updates of fics he’s subbed from authors he’s grown to like. There’s a chance he’s obsessed, and there’s a stronger chance he won’t admit it.

The most recent update email comes from that of ‘hyunnybuns’ and Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise in question.

He sees that it is posted last night and when he opens the link, there’s not much traffic in terms of views or comments yet but he knows just by reading the title it’s going to be a good fic.

“Call me maybe (your boyfriend)” is witty and now Chanyeol rightly has the tune stuck in his head and he starts to read the fic.

He’s in about a few paragraphs and he sees that Baekhyun has texted him back and honestly, while he probably would have replied right away, he holds it off because he wants to personally comment to the writer in question about this story.

Like the other fics he’s read from Baekhyun’s repertoire, it doesn’t take long before Chanyeol hooked by the soon-to-be couple in question.

The whole story basically revolves around a couple who just doesn’t communicate at all. There’s a bunch of implications about their relationship and awkward smiles intertwined with longful looks. It’s an equation that causes Chanyeol to silently scream at them to just get together.

It as though Chanyeol’s chain is being yanked (no, this is not a euphemism for anything) and a character could suddenly die out of nowhere and it would be way better than the emotions he feels right now.

No one does since it’s a fluffy slice-of-life, but still there’s a small chance that Chanyeol wishes for it. He makes note to add it to his mass text he’s planning to send Baekhyun after this.

Surprisingly the story doesn’t take too long to get through but he’s always been a fast reader and when the couple finally makes it official, Chanyeol throws his fist up into the air in celebration.

His hand however quickly lowers when he sees the author’s note at the end and his eyes are as wide as saucers.

_‘Don’t know when he’ll see this but C, this is dedicated to you and so why don’t you call me maybe, your boyfriend?’_

There’s about three thoughts that sit in his head prevalent.

One, there isn’t any sex in the fic surprisingly.

Two, Baekhyun has dedicated a fic to him.

Three, it’s also a confession at the same time.

His brain shuts down for a complete reboot.

  
  


It’s not a dramatic love confession in public but Baekhyun knows it’s pretty extra of him to do this. That’s why he’s up early in the morning because his heart is so giddy at the thought and when Chanyeol replies to him, he panics just a little bit but calms down when nothing seems out of the ordinary.

During the time he waits for Chanyeol to get back to him, he scrolls through his usual websites and checks his newly published story again. Seeing the small traction of attention it's gathered, he’s gone to answer the comments that are there and when he’s in the middle of reading a new one his phone starts to ring.

A few second passes before he answers it when he spots who is calling him. First because he really likes this song that he’s put as his ringtone and second, he needs to compose himself.

“Hey,” he answers in a low tone once he picks up. A second later, Baekhyun thinks he sounds like a high school douche bag and clears his throat. “What’s up?”

“I read it,” Chanyeol responds.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to respond as his heart picks up again and so he settles for a simple “...And?”

“It has the most infuriating plot line that I wanted to yell at them to just kiss already and slams my fingers down on a nonexistent keyboard to express my frustrations,” Chanyeol starts off passionately, his voice slightly louder because of the excitement in his voice. “I felt so-” he lets out a mix between a yelp and a grunt.

Baekhyun nods like he understands because he does.

Chanyeol continues. “In the middle I want you to considering killing someone because it will never be as painful as trying to vie for the two to get together.”

Baekhyun snorts, finding it highly entertaining how Chanyeol is reacting but notices right away how he’s not mentioning something, so he prompts it. “So, what about the end?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says before becoming quiet and taking a few seconds. Baekhyun can hear him audibly swallow. “You know... you have to read it out because I don’t know what part you’re talking about.”

His nostrils flare as he sucks in a breath and squirms in his seat a bit because fuck, it's already embarrassing enough.

“The author’s note,” he answers.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to be way more specific than that,” Chanyeol shoots back.

The line grows silent because it's not as if Baekhyun can just outright blurt it out. He needs to prepare himself again as his hands scrolls down to the note.

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

Baekhyun swears in his head before he takes a deep breath and closes one eye because he doesn’t want to completely see how much of a trainwreck he’ll turn into via the reflection of his computer screen after he says it out loud.

“This is dedicated to you,” he pauses. “And so why don’t you… call me maybe, your boyfriend?” he asks, his voice quieter on the latter half of the question.

There’s shuffling on the other side and it takes a while before Chanyeol actually responds. In that time frame, Baekhyun imagines what it would feel like if the floor were to open and swallow him right up.

“Sorry about that,” Chanyeol says a couple minutes later. “But I think you should check your fic because I just saw someone post something really rude on it.”

He sighs deeply in relief but also annoyance at whoever left the hate and has interrupted their conversation as a result. Once he refreshes the screen, he scrolls down to the comments to find said one that Chanyeol has mentioned.

He doesn’t find it but spots something else instead.

It’s from an anonymous user by the name of C and in their comment it simply reads ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of the _seks_ is taken from the only pwp I’ve written and freaked out about.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/vexedstars)


End file.
